mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Draconian Dignitary (B2)
This article is about the post-scratch kids' Draconian Dignitary. For the pre-scratch kids' version, see Draconian Dignitary. For the post-Scratch trolls' version, see Diamonds Droog. - No Hat = - Hatted = }} |caption = |intro = |first = 4572 |aka = |age = |screenname = The Dignitary |style = Perfect grammar and syntax. Quick to the point. |home = Derse |like = Grey Ladies, Smoking, Swedish Fish, business-like attire |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/5/1 = |none}} (3 pp.) }} The Draconian Dignitary is an agent of Derse from the post-scratch kids' Sburb session. Biography The Draconian Dignitary is first seen near the end of the Flash page in Derse, crushing the note Dirk Strider's dream self left in his hand. After Jack Noir is captured on Prospit, the Dignitary becomes the acting archagent and is tasked with locating and stopping Dirk. To aid him in his mission, the Condesce offered him command of the Alternian battlemech Dronegorg, but the Dignitary declined and convinced her to instead give him the Black Queen's Ring. He put it on and underwent a into... the Draconian Dignitary. Benefits of this transformation include having a ring on his finger and remaining classy by not having tacky wild appearance modifications. He didn't undergo any transformations due to the fact that the post-scratch Earth session is a void session. Consequently, the ring does not give any advantages from prototypings. Instead, it gives DD the ability to be invisible, as well as the use of the ring's signature attack "Red Miles", which he promptly uses on Derse in an attempt to kill Dirk's dream self. Later it is revealed that, having been so impressed with the dress sense shown by Jane's Dad, the Dignitary placed him in (a rather luxurious) solitary confinement. He also adopted Dad's style and enforced it as the kingdom's new dress code, resulting in him taking on the appearance of his alternate self, Diamonds Droog. The Condesce however grows weary of his obsession with fashion and demands that he return the ring. The last time he is heard of is when he is mentioned by the Courtyard Droll as the droll gave the Ring of Void, Dad's PDA and a "You're welcome" card to Roxy in her Derse prison cell, saying that he is pleased to follow a superior's orders. It is probable he went hiding after the defeat of The Condesce, but his whereabouts are unknown. Personality Like his other two incarnations he holds deep value in style and class. He stays calm and collected at all times and is shown to be a rather suave talker. Unlike his two incarnations, he appears to be less prone to rage and violence, maintaining his cool and not stooping to the low level of unnecessary physical violence. This is evinced by his opting to use the Red Miles to find Dirk instead of finding him and killing him personally (although this may just be due to the general convenience of the Miles and the hassle it would have been to find Dirk personally), as well as his allowing Jane's Dad a comfortable room instead of an usual prison cell - and enforcing his style of dress under penalty of death. Trivia *His role in the events of the post-scratch universe is equivalent to pre-scratch Jack Noir's role. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians